Heretofore, existing techniques for grafting monomers to existing polymers or polymer particles generally related to solution processes, mechanical agitation at cryogenic temperatures, the addition of monomers to a molten or fluid polymer, the use of irradiation, and the like. An inherent drawback of some of these processes was that they tended to degrade the polymer.